


Dream Bubble of Distraction

by thevoiceslockedaway



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoiceslockedaway/pseuds/thevoiceslockedaway
Summary: Poem of a scene in Labyrinth.





	Dream Bubble of Distraction

She is lost in a realm of strangeness.  
Where people are not what they seem.  
Dancing in a sea of colors.  
A facade of a pretty dream.

Women whirl around in colorful gowns.  
With men dressed handsomely in black.  
In a ballroom decorated for dancing.  
Candles twinkling there and back.

She wanders through it all by herself.  
Searching through her jumbled mind.  
Looking for something that she doesn't know.  
Trying to remember what she wants to find.

She is dressed in a beautiful silver gown.  
That sparkles with every movement she makes.  
Her dark hair is done up with flowers and ribbons.  
The feelings that it's all wrong, she tries to shake.

Her thoughts are all distorted.  
She doesn't know how she came to be here.  
Her curious gaze looks for a way out.  
But she can't find it, she never will she fears.

A man appears in front of her.  
He smiles and asks her to dance.  
She feels a connection with him.  
She decides to take a chance.

He is different from the rest.  
Dressed in white and blue.  
He is so handsome to her dark eyes.  
His blue ones hold a love so true.

It feels so right in his arms.  
They move as one being.  
Suddenly though, she catches a smile on his face.  
Like there is something more she should be seeing.

Again the feeling that it's wrong, sweeps through her.  
Her confused mind thinks it has to do with this man.  
That he is the reason she's trapped here.  
It's all part of his plan.

She wrenches from his loving, but devious hold.  
Running to the glass wall, she looks for something to break.  
Picking up a chair, she smashes the dream bubble he had put her in.  
The people disappear as she tries to wake.

It all disintegrates into a beautiful dream.  
Smashing away the handsome man.  
Her last look of him makes her even more confused.  
His eyes are worried as he tries to reach her, but he never can.

She wakes up sitting on the ground.  
Her gown has changed into the clothes she'd been wearing.  
She still can't remember what it was she was looking for.  
She wonders if it'll ever come to her, her gaze focusing on the sky she'd been staring.

A woman appears, her intentions to confuse the girl more.  
She chatters away, a distraction.  
But the feeling nags, there's something not right.  
She is still trying to remember what is missing in her actions.

Picking up a book, she reads through it.  
The words jog her struggling mind.  
It suddenly comes back to her, that man had taken what was lost.  
Her baby brother is what she needed to find!

* * *

**I know it's not perfect. It was written in 2006. But I am still proud of it.**

 

 


End file.
